Close Calls
by Ryker Strom
Summary: The three occasions where Sebastian and Blaine were almost torn apart forever.


_**A/N:** This is for SEBLAINE WEEK #2 - Day 5 (Occasions). I had a tough time with this one since I can't think of anything fluffy for special occasions so I took a different direction instead. **To my dear readers, if you like this, please review and rec it**! Also, I have a Tumblr where I post my drabbles and fanart. I'll be honored if you can follow me at **rykerstrom . tumblr . com**. Thanks and enjoy!_

* * *

CLOSE CALLS

A person's life time was made up many occasions that were sewn together like an elaborate quilt. Not all occasions were positive, and for some individuals their quilt of life would have more challenges than others. Blaine wouldn't have had it any other way.

Because the occasions he shared with Sebastian were special, even if they weren't always perfect.

As he stood in front of the full length mirror adjusting his tie, Blaine couldn't help but smile at how far they had come along, in spite of the number of close calls that had threatened to tear them apart forever.

* * *

"_We need to talk!" Blaine slammed the door shut behind him, not caring if the loud bang echoed down the hallway._

"_Whatever for?" Sebastian didn't even bother looking up. Blaine felt his anger rising and tried to push it down forcibly. "Do you always just storm into people's room without asking?"_

"_H—how could you?" Blaine clenched his fists, his entire body shaking from the fury that threatened to overflow him. "How could you tell everyone about this?"_

"_I'm sorry, you're going to have to be more specific?" Sebastian almost looked bored. "You ignored me for the past two weeks, and when you finally talk to me, you decide to speak to me in riddles? You sure know how to make a boy feel special."_

_Something snapped in Blaine then._

"_You have some nerve to say that after what you did! You—you bragged to the whole damn school about us!" There was a burning sensation behind Blaine's eyes. No, he was not going to cry. He would not let Sebastian see his tears. "I thought—I thought what we had was special! You're a fucking liar!"_

_That finally got Sebastian's attention. Blaine wasn't sure whether it was his anger or the fact that he had just swore that made Sebastian finally look up._

"_What the hell are you on about?" Sebastian snapped. For the first time, Blaine noticed the anger in his voice. How dared Sebastian to be angry after what he had done?_

"_Seriously, do you really want me to say it?" Blaine let out a laugh. "Fine, I'll say it. You bragged about having sex with me to the entire fucking school! I should've known, I should've known to stay away!"_

"_I—what?" Sebastian stood up from his chair. "Is that what you think?"_

"_It's not what I think." Blaine shook his head. "It's not what I think when it's the truth!" _

_It took a few moments for Blaine to realize that Sebastian was shaking._

"_You disappoint me, Blaine Anderson." Those words cut into Blaine like a knife. "You'd rather believe other people and jump to conclusion rather than verifying with me first."_

"_I'm a disappointment? That's rich coming from you!"_

"_What the hell was that supposed to mean?" Insults were now being thrown as the argument degenerated into an attack spiral. "I've never disappointed anyone. I haven't lied to you. At least I'm not the one who is being paranoid and accusatory!"_

"_Are you telling me that I was wrong?" The hurt and anger in Sebastian's voice made Blaine think twice. "But you—I mean, you didn't? But—but…"_

"_You were loud, and we forgot to close the windows." Blaine could feel his face burning and he hated himself for it. He also knew that Sebastian was being blunt on purpose. "It doesn't take a fucking genius to figure out what we were doing. And before you start accusing me again, I have no idea the windows were open until we were done."_

"_Why didn't you deny it?" Blaine's throat felt dry._

"_Deny it?" Sebastian raised his eyebrows. "Why the hell would I deny that we had sex? Oh, I see now. You're ashamed of me."_

"_What? No!" Blaine shook his head vehemently. "I mean—I—"_

"_No, you don't have to say anything. I get it." Sebastian's eyes were flashing in anger. "I thought you'd be better than that. I guess you're just like the rest of them then."_

"_No, Sebastian. I—" This was quickly spinning out of control. Blaine didn't expect the conversation to turn out like this._

"_We were together for _nine months_, Blaine. Nine fucking months before we slept together. " There was a steel edge to Sebastian's voice. "I know about the bullshit that goes around in this stupid prep school. I know what people say about me. Think about it for a moment, if they're right, would I have waited nine months?"_

_Blaine didn't say anything, but he knew the answer would be no. He was starting to feel the foreboding sense of dread creeping into his bones. _

"_But then how come you were distant the past two weeks?"_

"_I was distant? You're unbelievable!" Sebastian threw his hands up in the air. "Allow me to refresh your selective memory, Blaine Anderson. I sent you seventeen text messages and you ignored all of them. You wouldn't even acknowledge my presence in class. Tell me, who was the one being distant?"_

"_Oh, God." Blaine had made a mistake, a stupid and horrible mistake. "I didn't mean to …"_

"_No, you meant ever bit of it." The hurt was evident in Sebastian's voice. "You demonstrated all that perfectly enough just now."_

"_I—" Sebastian was right. Blaine hated to admit it, but his boyfriend was right. He had been rash and assumed the worst. "I'm sorry."_

_The sudden silence that hung between them was deafening. Blaine wished that Sebastian would say something, anything._

"_If you can't trust me..." Sebastian sounded resigned when he finally spoke up. He looked away and let out a breath before continuing. "Then I don't think this will work out between us."_

_It felt as though someone had knocked the wind out of Blaine. Surely Sebastian couldn't be serious._

"_Sebastian, I'm sorry. I mean it. Come on, can't we just talk about this?"_

"_I think we've 'talked' enough." Sebastian's eyes were looking a bit red-rimmed. "Obviously, love isn't enough to conquer all."_

Love? Sebastian loves me?

"_Sebastian, please." Blaine knew he had to set this right. He approached Sebastian, reaching out to him. "Can we please just sit down and work this out?"_

"_I want you out of my room." Sebastian lifted his hands to put some distance between them. "Right now."_

"_But—"_

"_Out! Now!" It was the first time Blaine had ever heard Sebastian yelled or lose his temper. With a sinking heart, Blaine knew that this wouldn't be resolved right away._

"_I'm sorry." Blaine backed away and turned to open the door. His vision was staring to blur around the edges as tears started to overflow. He brought up a hand to wipe away at the wetness. "I'm so sorry."_

_When Sebastian didn't say anything, Blaine stepped out into the hallway and closed it behind him. He had really messed it up this time._

* * *

_Driving back in the snow was a bad idea. Blaine wished that he had tried harder to dissuade Sebastian from making the trip back to the university tonight. If only he had been more firm about this, they wouldn't be in this situation now._

_There was so much blood. It was at times like these that Blaine knew he had remember some of the information he learned from school. He wasn't sure how many pints of blood the human body could carry, but however many it was, it looked as though a good volume of it was now leaving Sebastian's body._

"_Babe, stay with me! Stay with me please!" Blaine knew he had to keep calm, but how could he keep calm when the love of his life was injured so badly. He slipped his hand under Sebastian's head to try to give his neck more support and hissed when he felt a sharp pain on his side._

_Blaine had most likely broke several of his ribs from the crash. But his injuries didn't matter, his boyfriend was in worse shape than he was._

"_What's … going on?" Sebastian sounded groggy. While part of Blaine was relieved that Sebastian most was most likely too lightheaded to feel pain at the moment, another part of him was afraid of its implication._

"_The ambulance is coming, they're coming." Blaine tried to reassure Sebastian. "Just stay with me."_

"_I'm tired." Sebastian's voice was becoming weaker. "I want to sleep."_

"_No no no! Please don't! Please stay awake! I'm right here. I need you to stay awake!" Blaine was getting frantic now. Where the hell was that damn ambulance?_

_Then he heard it —the sound of the siren that grew louder as the ambulance approached, and the blinking lights that accompanied it._

_The paramedics wasted no time to load them both onto the ambulance, but Blaine didn't want to lay down. He needed to be by Sebastian's side. Sebastian was badly hurt, they had to tend to him._

"_Please! Sebastian's hurt. The blood, the blood—"_

"_Sir, it's all right. We'll do everything we can." The paramedic said tried to reassure him._

_The ride to the hospital seemed to stretch on forever. Blaine kept his fingers interlaced with Sebastian's, speaking to him the whole way and trying his best to keep his boyfriend awake._

_It was the sudden and even beep that got Blaine's attention. He looked up at the monitor and saw the flat line._

"_Sebastian? Sebastian!" Blaine struggled to sit up. "Oh my God, no! Please wake up!"_

"_Sir, we're going to need you to calm down." One of the paramedics said._

"_No no no, Sebastian no!" Something seemed to snap inside of Blaine then as he lost all semblances of control. "You can't! Wake up, damn you! Wake up!"_

_Blaine tried to undo the harness on his bed and stand up but the shooting pain from his side made him double over. Strong arms held him down and Blaine seemed to remember hearing more voices telling him to calm down. But he couldn't, because Sebastian was not all right and he had to bring Sebastian back somehow. He had to wake Sebastian up. Blaine fought hard, kicking and biting as he tried to do whatever he could to get closer to Sebastian. Somewhere amidst the commotion, Blaine thought he heard someone said something about needles._

_There was a sharp prick on his arm and then all was darkness._

* * *

"_Fifty-fifty?" There were disbelief and anger in Sebastian's voice as he repeated the figure._

_Statistics. They always seemed like a number but it could hold so much power and doom when applied to certain matters._

"_It's still better than no chance." Blaine tried to force out a smile. "And we caught it early, remember?" _

"_Why the fuck didn't he tell us the stats earlier?" Sebastian as though he was ready to break something. "How could you be so calm about this? Jesus Christ, Blaine! This is cancer! Fucking cancer!"_

_Blaine knew that. He also knew that no matter how high the statistics, there would always be a chance that he wouldn't make it in spite of the treatment he had already been receiving._

"_I just—I just can't let you suffer like this. I wish there's something I can do." Sebastian ran his fingers through his hair. "Every time I see you sick after the chemo, the pain, the—oh fuck!" _

_It was the first time Blaine saw Sebastian breaking down._

"_It's okay." _

"_It's not okay, Blaine." Sebastian was clutching at Blaine so tightly that it actually hurt. "You don't deserve this. If anything, it should've been me. You don't deserve any of this shit!"_

"_Shhh!" It was strange how quickly Blaine had come to accept his situation, and that somehow he had been the one that had managed to keep it together during this ordeal. However, Blaine knew that even though he was the one with the illness, it didn't mean that Sebastian wasn't suffering either. "I'll be fine. I promise you I'll fight it."_

"_But you know it's not always up to you." Sebastian swore under his breath. "Shit! I'm sorry, I didn't mean—"_

"_No, I get it. But I'm a fighter, remember?" Blaine leaned in and gave Sebastian a tender kiss. "And have I ever not keep my promises to you?"_

"_You better keep this one." Sebastian's voice wavered a little but he seemed a little calmer. "You fucking better keep it."_

"_I will."_

* * *

"If you keep preening like this, we're going to be late."

Blaine looked up and saw a familiar figure in the mirror's reflection.

"Says the person who spent an hour on his hair this morning." Blaine smiled when he felt Sebastian wrapping his arms around his waist before pulling Blaine flush against him. "I just need to make sure I look presentable for the ceremony."

"Oh, trust me." Sebastian was whispering in his ear. "You look ravishing."

"Hey now, no funny business." Blaine squirmed when Sebastian started pressing kisses down the side of his neck. "You're going to mess up the tie!"

"Mmhm, I can re-tie it for you later." Sebastian kept going. "Look into the mirror, don't we look hot like this?"

Blaine looked at their reflections in the mirror and found that Sebastian was right. Staring back at him were two good-looking men who were looked happy, healthy, and very much so in love.

"I don't know, Sebastian. I think I see gray hair there."

"What?" Those arms were gone in a second as Sebastian let go and rushed to the mirror. "Where?"

It was hard to contain his laughter to see Sebastian in such a state.

"You—all right, that was not funny!" Sebastian gave Blaine a petulant glare. "You're gonna pay for this when the ceremony's over."

"I only learn from the best," Blaine teased. He extended his hand to Sebastian. "Well, shall we? You did say you don't want to be late."

"You're right. We better go now." Sebastian took Blaine's hand as they started toward the door. "We'd be shitty parents if we miss our son's college graduation."

"Exactly, and we don't want to be that now, do we?"

"Nope." Sebastian pressed the unlock button on his car remote before opening the door for Blaine. "Hey, Blaine?"

"Hm?" The sunlight had given Sebastian's complexion a golden glow and intensified the blue-green shade of his eyes. Blaine was certain that he had never seen a more beautiful sight.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Even now, Blaine had found it surreal that in spite of all the odds they had to face, they had managed to overcome them all. Nonetheless, at the end of the day, it really didn't matter how many close calls they had in the past; what matter was that they stayed together in spite of it all.

(END)


End file.
